Caught In The Act
by Marionette
Summary: In the night, Dumbledore comes across an unusual sight. HP/DM SLASH. Third (And final?) chapter by request! Draco's POV. Please r&r!
1. In the Night

I guess I figured it out that day when I saw them together.  
  
  
  
  
  
It seems rather stupid when you write it down on paper, but I honestly never expected for...them to be  
  
together. I could see both of them apart easily. A dark, messy haired fellow with brilliant eyes that  
  
seemed to illuminate any room. And a very different boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A boy of hatred. Long blonde hair hung cynically to his shoulders, and stunning gray eyes that could  
  
bring a grown man to his knees with fright.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, they were both two very different boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
When I first walked into the room which had held the Mirror of Erised in both boys' first year, I had  
  
expected what was always there; an empty classroom. Yes, I was breaking my own rule, wandering around  
  
at night, but I was not a student, and had not been for many years. Headmasters are allowed to bend  
  
the rules for themselves from time to time, as far as I am concerned. Actually, at that point in time,  
  
I had been taking a great many walks, for that year was an especially difficult one.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark side was coming on, stronger than I could have ever remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, the students knew nothing, I didn't want to upset them. I sersiously doubted that even the  
  
Ministry had a clue to as what was happening, for while Fudge was a good man, he had no sense for  
  
emergencies such as these. I was, behind my mask of calm demeanor, secretly pushing back a slow panic  
  
which was taunting me at that moment. It was sad, really, that a great man such as myself, Albus  
  
Dumbledorem, should fear Voldermort and his followers, but I honestly believed that all witches and  
  
wizards had some sort of fear. Mine was the good and beauty of our world being sucked into what was the  
  
dark side.  
  
  
  
  
  
However, I am very off track, since this is not how this story is supposed to be going.  
  
  
  
  
  
As I said earlier, I was walking about the castle, wondering if it would be safe enough to tell the  
  
Professors my suspicions of the dark side. It was a terribly hard decision, since I had to take into  
  
account Snapes old alliegence to Voldermort, yet I was steadily working towards telling them all. I  
  
hadn't meant to drop in on the two sixth year boys. The classroom was actually rather dear to me; I had  
  
kept the mirror in there for a reason. I had tried teaching once, years upon years ago, and had not  
  
completely failed, but had not been much of a success. I was much to kind to the students; I just couldn't  
  
stand for someone to do poorly. It had been my old classroom, and I still liked to visit it and pretend  
  
I was looking out over young witches and wizards, eager to learn. It just happened to be a room that was  
  
already occupied...  
  
  
  
  
  
By none other that mortal enemies Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was rather taken aback, though if you asked me now I would deny it. They were wrapped in each others  
  
arms, sleeping fitfully together. Harry's hair was a little more mussed then usual, and they was an  
  
unusual amount of color in Draco's cheeks, but I barely could tell a difference. They both looked so  
  
content, like they had found what they had been wanting their entire lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
Enemies to lovers...Who would have thought?  
  
  
  
  
  
I left then, happy for the both of them, when suddenly, the thought occured to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exactly how far HAD they gone in my classroom?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, hello! I wrote this a long time ago, as my first piece of HP fanfiction. I don't know why  
  
I never posted it...*shrug* Oh well, do you like?  
  
By the way, will someone please go read my other stories and tell me if they are worth continuing. I  
  
want to, but I don't see the need in writing something no one wants to read. I'd appreciate it, You can  
  
leave a review, or email me at poet_ladeda@hotmail.com Thanks! 


	2. The Morning After

A/N: First of all, I want to say Thank you to the reviewers that have appealed to my growing ego! ^_____^ I loved all the feedback, (Well, except for maybe the flame, but they have a right to express their opinion, so it doesn't bother me.) and by popular demand I am continuing this story! I doubt the second part's going to be very good, but oh well. ^^ It'll be in Harry's POV.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am merely drowning in the ocean that is Harry Potter. ^__^  
  
  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
  
  
Cheese: Yes, please. ^______________^  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes lazily in the arms of my lover. A beam of sunlight shone through a window, casting golden warmth across us. I turned my head to the left, prodding his ribs with my elbow. "Wake up, pet."  
  
  
  
He pretended to sleep; I knew I had awoken him. Draco is an incredibly light sleeper. All you have to do is whisper and he wakes up like you blew a foghorn in his ear. However, he refuses to respond to his nickname, "pet". When I first started calling him that, he ignored me for three days. He obviously needed a little urging…heehee…I quickly debated whether I should wake him up by nibbling sexily at his ear and driving him mad with desire or the fun way. Not that the other way wasn't fun…  
  
  
  
"Pro…Professor Snape!" I sputtered quickly, expecting Draco to bolt upright. He remained on the floor like a blob. It's dreadfully annoying when someone knows you well enough to see through your lies.  
  
  
  
"I'm never going to wake up if you call me 'pet'." His voice was muffled as he spoke into the floor. He has the most adorable way of sleeping on his stomach, which may or may not prove to be useful one of these days…  
  
  
  
I ruffled his hair (since he detests it almost as much as being called "pet") and grinned at the pretend-sleeping figure. "You know, Draco, in that position you're rather vulnerable…" my voice trailed off, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. He rolled over and narrowed his eyes at me contemptuously.  
  
  
  
"You're sick, Potter. Really, you are. Talking about taking advantage on helpless old me." He feigned a look of disgust. "Honestly."  
  
  
  
I pinned he shoulders to the ground and swung my leg over his stomach. Sitting on his torso, I played with a lock of hair that framed his face. "You know you would have enjoyed it." I said, copying the smirk I saw him wear for many years.  
  
  
  
He grinned; he always looked beautiful when he did that. A year ago, I would have never guessed Draco Malfoy even knew how to smile, yet it was worth waiting seven years to see it alight his face. "Probably, but that's beside the point." His face took a more seriously light, and he reached up and traced the lines of my face. "Guess what, Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
I collapsed on the stone floor next to him and turned my head so that our noses almost touched. I suddenly had the absurd memory that Eskimo's kissed by rubbing noses. I made a mental note to tell Draco about that later. Suddenly, I heard him speak. "I love you."  
  
  
  
For a second, I blinked. We'd been dating roughly seven months, but neither of us had gone so far to say those three words. I felt a grin touch my lips as I rolled onto my side and kissed him softly. "I love you, too."  
  
  
  
He smiled. I believe it was the happiest moment of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: A tad short, but writing fluff is difficult! I mean, jeez. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It's the morning after Dumbledore finds them, in case you didn't know. They were sleeping when Dumbledore found them, and I didn't think that'd make a very interesting story. "Once upon a time Harry and Draco slept. They kept sleeping. Dumbledore walked in. They were asleep. When he walked out they were still asleep. In fact, they slept all night. The end." I don't know, not awe-inspiring, huh?  
  
Anyway, I love reviews! *hinthint* 


	3. Aww....

WARNING! READ THIS FIRST!  
  
THIS IS A SLASH STORY. Slash? Oh, slash! Yes, slash! Am I sure it's slash? Yes, it's slash! Slash…slashiness! Slash slash slash.  
  
A/N: For you reviews who ignored that, this story is SLASH. It appears that someone didn't understand that in the summary last chapter, so I'll say it again…THIS IS SLASH. Mmkay? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys! Look, I even wrote the next chapter already!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm merely drowning in the ocean that is Harry Potter.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. ^___^ (Note: THIS IS SLASH!)  
  
Apple Pie: Yummmm…^________^ (I really like apple pie…hm…nummy…)  
  
  
  
"Wake up, pet."  
  
  
  
I hate the nickname "pet". Seriously. If I had a spell cast on me that I'd have my eyeballs gouged and my skin burned off by sulfuric acid if someone did not call me "pet" for the rest of my life, I'd opt for the former. He's so inconsiderate sometimes; I haven't called him Wonder-Boy, since…Well, since last night, but that's beside the point. I hate that nickname.  
  
  
  
And there was no way in HELL I was going to get up and entertain him. Not only because of the nickname, but because we'd been up half the night and I was damn tired. I don't know what he was thinking, waking me up before seven. It made me want to slap his stupid lightning bolt forehead. Didn't he know it takes time and effort and lots of sleep to look as good as me everyday?  
  
  
  
"Pro…Professor Snape!"  
  
  
  
Obviously not.  
  
  
  
Nope, that one had only worked the first time he'd tried it. Honestly, he needed to get some new material. Not moving from my position facing the floor, I decided to talk. It wouldn't be long before he tried to the whole "nibbling on my ear" approach, and while that sounded like lots of fun, my conscience got to me. Yes, Malfoy's have conscience's, and mine was- whispering. 'Get up, you lazy bum, and talk to your boyfriend.' Since having a lively quarrel with myself wasn't sounding appealing, I dignified him a reply. "I'm never going to wake up if you call me 'pet'."  
  
  
  
He ruffled my hair, and to the floor I gagged. That is truly the most annoying sensation known to man, especially since I'm rather fond of my hair the way it is. Untouched. Left alone. Harry Potter doesn't seem to grasp this concept. In fact, sometimes he's rather thick. For a second I wondered why I was going out with him.  
  
  
  
"You know, Draco, in that position you're rather vulnerable…" his voice trailed off. I smirked at the ground. He's so horny. I flipped, pulling a face of mock disgust.  
  
  
  
"You're sick, Potter. Really, you are. Talking about taking advantage of helpless old me. Honestly." It was hard to keep a straight face looking at him. He has the innocent look down pat.  
  
  
  
He flipped a leg over my side and seated himself on my stomach. How dare he, acting as if I'm a chair. I almost told him to get his bum off my precious tummy when he spoke. "You know you would have enjoyed it."  
  
  
  
I lost face and ginned. I've always looked like a bafoon when I grin, I hate it. It makes my beautiful visage look odd and distorted. "Probably, but that's beside the point." I stopped at that point, reaching a hand up to trace the outline of his features. I felt my grin disappear from my face, and suddenly I remembered something I'd almost forgotten. The whole reason why I was in this relationship."Guess what, Harry Potter." I whispered it softly, almost like I wasn't sure I wanted him to hear. He slid down next to me, and smiled lightly.  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
He paused, which was sheer torture. I held my breath and counted the seconds…one…two…three. "I love you, too."  
  
  
  
Took him long enough.  
  
  
  
A/N: I will never, ever EVER write in Draco Malfoy's POV again. That was HARD. Really REALLY HARD. I mean, REALLY HARD. You'd think it'd be easy, but it's not. Sheesh, I'm terribly disappointed in this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't do Draco justice, my beloved reviewers.  
  
Hm…does anyone know how to do italics/bold? I use Microsoft Word, but it doesn't hold if I tell it to bold. It goes back to regular font. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. ^_______________^ 


End file.
